


Perdidos na Neve

by KimMiuki (LetiADZ)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, But not important really, Chapter 2 is just sex, Cute Oh Sehun, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Oh Sehun, there is a little plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetiADZ/pseuds/KimMiuki
Summary: Eles precisavam encontrar os outros logo.Ou um abrigo.Algum jeito de se aquecer.Antes que o sol sumisse através do horizonte....Sehun estava preocupado demais com o frio para perceber que Luhan tinha achado um ótimo jeito de se aquecerem.





	Perdidos na Neve

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiz essa fic em 2014 de presente para uma amiga que shippava muito esses dois.  
Espero que gostem.

Nevava.  
Os dois jovens pareciam perdidos em meio à imensidão branca do Polo Sul. Andavam lentamente, como se tentassem poupar as próprias energias para aquecimento interno. Eram dois pesquisadores que, infelizmente, haviam se separado do grupo, percebendo o fato um pouco tardiamente.  
Era inverno, portanto os dias duravam pouco mais de duas horas.  
E seria apenas nessas duas horas que eles podiam caminhar para alcançar os outros. Usando a luz do sol como guia.  
Sim, eles poderiam utilizar-se da luz das estrelas, se não fosse a névoa formada por neve erguida pelo vento. E o frio congelante que aumentava múltiplas vezes nas horas escuras.  
Estava realmente difícil.  
A comida era escassa. Por sorte, eles possuíam um pouco em suas mochilas. Porém, o pior seria sobreviver ao frio da noite sem fogo.  
Eles precisavam encontrar os outros logo.  
Ou um abrigo.  
Algum jeito de se aquecer.  
Antes que o sol sumisse através do horizonte.

\- Luhan, espere. – O maior falou alto, para o outro, que andava poucos metros à frente e se deteve, olhando para trás.  
\- O que foi? – O mais velho teve, praticamente, que gritar, para que a voz se sobrepusesse ao uivo do vento.  
Levou alguns segundos, mas o outro logo o alcançou, o rosto coberto pelo capuz do casaco de pele, com o qual ele tentava manter-se quente. Luhan mantinha os braços cruzados e tremia, encolhendo-se ao apertar seu casaco contra o corpo.  
Ele parecia um boneco de neve, de tão redondinho que estava, por conta do excesso de roupas. O garoto mais alto se via observado pelos olhos curiosos do outro e sorriu ao notar o nariz pequeno avermelhado por conta da baixa temperatura.  
\- A gente tem só mais meia hora de luz, Luhan. – Falou alto, tentando se fazer ouvir sobre o barulho do vento à sua volta. A nuvem de vapor saída de sua boca era levada pelo vento e perdida de vista rapidamente. – Pelos meus cálculos, tem um abrigo naquela direção. – Apontou o local e o outro assentiu.  
\- Quanto tempo? – A voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos do outro sem precisar de muito esforço para ultrapassar a barreira imposta pelo vento.  
\- Quarenta e cinco minutos a uma hora. – Disse, simples, observando o outro suspirar.  
\- Acho que a gente não alcançaria os outros antes disso. Melhor nós tentarmos a sorte com esse abrigo. – Tomou a decisão e girou nos próprios pés, pronto para seguir na direção ditada pelo mais novo.

\- Já estamos chegando? – O menor se pronunciou, apertando ainda mais forte as roupas contra o pequeno corpo.  
O maior teve de se esforçar para ouvir, pois a voz saíra baixa, provavelmente por causa do frio que o mais velho estava sentindo. Ele forçou a vista, pois achara ter visto algo, mas no quase breu que se acercava de ambos, era difícil ter certeza.  
\- Não tenho certeza. Acho que vi algo lá. – Apontou para uma região à frente, onde parecia haver uma construção. – Mas nós vamos ter que descer.  
Ele avisou, pois o local em questão ficava ao fim de uma descida um pouco íngreme. Não seria nada bom se algum deles caísse.  
\- Cuidado, Sehun. – Advertiu o mais velho, ao ver que o mais novo queria ir à frente, para avaliar o caminho, pondo-se a segui-lo.  
\- Se preocupe consigo mesmo, Luhan. – O outro falou, observando o jovem que o seguia, por cima do ombro. – Luhan!  
Não havia andado dez metros e vira o outro escorregar na neve, deslizando e rolando o resto do caminho. O mais novo se assustara com aquilo e, preocupado, apressara o passo, na medida do possível, pois não conseguia mais ver o menor.  
Foi na direção em que o outro caiu e, após alguns minutos que pareceram horas, encontrou o corpo estirado em meio à escuridão. Sehun entrou em desespero ao perceber que o outro estava desacordado.  
Tentando não mover muito o corpo alheio, o mais novo ergueu Luhan com cuidado em seus braços e levou-o na direção em que deveria estar a cabana.  
Teria de ser rápido... E, mais ainda, estar certo.

Luhan acordara aquecido, sentindo o peso das cobertas que envolviam seu corpo. Estremecera, sentindo algumas dores espalhadas pelo corpo, principalmente na cabeça. Quis se mexer, mas, no momento em que tentou, duas mãos o mantiveram no lugar.  
\- Fique parado, Luhan. – A voz grave se pronunciou, tentando acalmá-lo.  
Luhan abriu os olhos em um átimo, apenas para voltar a fechá-los. Voltou a abri-los lentamente, dando-lhes tempo para se acostumarem à luz amarela que iluminava o local. Tentou entender onde se encontrava, porém ainda estava confuso.  
Finalmente, evitando se mexer, Luhan pôde analisar o local em que se encontrava. Era uma sala com paredes metálicas e uma lâmpada apagada no teto. Para o lado direito, havia uma porta, que, segundo a experiência de Luhan, daria para o lado de fora. Havia uma janela, pela qual não se enxergava nada, levando em consideração a escuridão que estava do lado de fora.  
Viu o garoto loiro, já sem o capuz que antes o escondia, sentado nas proximidades, mexendo em alguma coisa. Pelo cheiro, provavelmente seria algo de comer. E parecia bom. O som do ronco de seu estômago se espalhou pelo ambiente, fazendo-o corar levemente e Sehun sorrir minimamente.  
\- Vejo que está com fome. – Falou o mais novo, sem desviar os olhos daquilo que fazia. – Espere só um pouquinho, tudo bem?  
\- Sim. – Sua voz saiu arranhada, pela falta de uso. Provavelmente, estivera desacordado há algum tempo. – Quando... – Parou, pigarreando para tentar melhorar a voz. – Quando chegamos aqui?  
\- Há algumas horas. – O outro respondeu, olhando-o rapidamente. – Você bateu a cabeça, então eu te carreguei. – Deu de ombros, como se não tivesse feito nada demais, mesmo que tenha corado ao dar a informação.  
\- Obrigado. – Falou o mais velho, sorrindo minimamente e olhando para o local onde se encontrava.  
Percebeu que estava em uma cama, envolto em cobertas quentes, porém, algum tempo depois, constatou que estava sem nenhuma roupa cobrindo o corpo. Corou violentamente, procurando se vestia, pelo menos, a roupa íntima. Deu um suspiro agradecido ao verificar que esta se encontrava no lugar.  
\- Sehun... – Chamou, atraindo o olhar sério do outro. – Cadê as minhas roupas?  
\- Estão estendidas lá. – Apontou para algum lugar atrás do moreno, que tentou se virar para enxergar, mas desistiu ao sentir uma pontada na cabeça. – Quando você escorregou, elas ficaram encharcadas. – Continuou, um pouco sem graça. – Eu tive que tirar elas de você, antes que pegasse uma pneumonia.  
\- Entendo. – O menor tentou se erguer, levando uma das mãos à cabeça ao sentir aquela pontada novamente. – Ai.  
\- Se eu fosse você, eu não me mexeria. – O outro disse, voltando sua atenção àquilo que fazia e o mais velho não podia ver. – Você está com um corte bonito aí atrás.  
\- Tudo bem. – Resolveu concordar, pois o frio que batera em suas costas ao tentar se levantar estava enorme. – Sehun? – Chamou, continuando assim que viu o outro lhe fitando. – Por que está tão frio aqui?  
\- Ah. – O outro deixou de lado o que fazia, aproximando-se do mais velho. – Não sei muito bem, mas não tem energia na estação. – Olhou de perto as cobertas pesadas que envolviam o menor. – Está muito frio? – Perguntou, um pouco preocupado. – Eu não achei mais cobertas.  
\- Não. – Respondeu, rápido, querendo que o outro se afastasse. Não se sentia muito seguro estando tão perto do outro com tão pouca roupa. – Está tudo bem. – Encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas, apertando-as em volta do próprio corpo.  
\- Que bom. – O maior sorriu, voltando a se sentar no banquinho onde estivera há alguns minutos. – Já está quase pronto aqui. – Começou a mexer naquilo que Luhan deduziu ser o almoço deles. – Você vai poder testar em primeira mão as habilidades culinárias de Sehun, o Grande.  
Luhan apenas riu, pensando besteira com aquilo de “o Grande”. Ele bem que gostaria de saber se era mesmo verdade.  
\- Tem certeza que é seguro? – Perguntou, divertido. – Você sabe que, se eu morrer, eu volto para puxar teu pé, não sabe? – O outro corou e fez um bico, como a criança que era, retrucando em um resmungo.  
\- Vai estar gostoso, sim. Você vai ver. – Ele ficou realmente emburrado, nem percebeu que tinha sido uma brincadeira do outro, que apenas esticou o braço para fora das cobertas, estremecendo com o frio e puxando o casaco do mais novo.  
\- Tudo bem, então. – Disse, sorrindo. – Me acorda quando estiver pronto, pode ser? – Pediu, virando a cabeça para o lado. – Estou com sono.  
O menor nem chegou a ouvir a confirmação do outro, pois caíra em sono profundo em poucos segundos.

\- Luhan? Luhan! Acorda! – O moreno sentiu-se ser chacoalhado e resmungou, em um misto de dor e irritação, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.  
\- Não quero. Me deixa dormir. – O mais novo achou aquilo realmente fofo, mas precisava fazer o menor comer, afinal, ele ainda tinha um machucado para se recuperar.  
\- Você sabe que vai ficar careca nesse corte, se não comer o que eu te fiz, né? – Perguntou, zombeteiro, pois sabia que o outro amava o próprio cabelo.  
\- O quê?! – Luhan girou na cama e sentou-se rapidamente, com os olhos arregalados.  
Ao encontrar o olhar do outro não direcionado ao seu rosto, corou levemente, somente então sentindo o frio englobar seu tronco nu. Sehun estava deliciado com a visão de parte do corpo alheio, mas não teve coragem para impedi-lo, quando Luhan se envolveu novamente nas cobertas.  
\- A comida... – Sehun começou, muito corado e sem graça, ainda se recuperando da visão que teve do outro. – Está pronta.  
\- Ah, sim. – Luhan assentiu e tentou se sentar sem se desenrolar dos cobertores. Além do frio enregelante que estava do lado de fora, ficar sem roupas na frente de Sehun era vergonhoso.  
Sehun o ajudou, arrumando os travesseiros para que Luhan se acomodasse melhor, ficando preocupado quando este gemeu de dor.  
\- Ainda está doendo? – Perguntou. Não era como se ele entendesse muito de machucados. Sempre que ele caía, era a sua mãe que resolvia o problema...  
\- Sim. – Luhan resmungou, levando uma das mãos à cabeça. – Não tem remédio pra dor aqui?  
\- Não sei. – Sehun respondeu. – Quer que eu pegue a caixa de primeiros-socorros pra você ver?  
Luhan assentiu e o mais novo foi buscar a caixa. A questão “comida” fora deixada momentaneamente de lado. Quando Sehun voltou e Luhan viu, dentro da caixa, um monte de remédio pra dor, o mais velho acabou ficando um pouco irritado, mas, ao perceber o semblante curioso do maior, entendeu a falta de conhecimento do outro e decidiu que foi melhor assim. Antes sem remédio que com medicação errada.  
Separou algumas pílulas para dor e deixou de lado, para tomar depois de comer. Começou a comer a sopa feita pelo outro e, após algumas colheradas, começou a rir.  
\- O que foi? – Sehun perguntou, na defensiva, fazendo um bico que o mais velho achou realmente fofo.  
\- Tá sem sal. – Luhan ria, fato que fez o mais novo corar violentamente.  
Depois de Sehun alcançar o sal, que foi colocado na comida, Luhan terminou de comer normalmente e se acomodou melhor, encostado nos travesseiros e enroscado nas cobertas.  
Alguns minutos se passaram e o menor pediu um copo d’água ao mais novo e, então, com a ajuda de um espelho pequeno que havia na caixa de primeiros-socorros, tentou observar o próprio machucado.  
Após localizar o corte, viu que este sangrava e resolveu fazer um curativo. Terminou este um pouco antes do maior voltar com a água, que ele usou para tomar os remédios que separara anteriormente.  
\- Você tá parecendo uma múmia. – Sehun apontou, segurando o riso.  
\- Não estou, não! – Luhan se irritou, dando um soco no braço do outro, que riu mais ainda.  
Luhan estava tão distraído tentando bater no mais novo que nem viu quando esbarrou no copo, ainda razoavelmente cheio, d’água, derrubando-o no outro.  
\- Luhan! – Sehun gritou. – Tá frio! – Começou a se encolher com as roupas molhadas. – Como que eu vou fazer agora? Não tem mais cobertores!  
\- Desculpa, Sehun-ah. – O menor falou, baixinho, um pouco arrependido de seus atos. Só não ficou tanto, por que logo uma ideia se passou pela sua cabeça.  
\- Agora, eu vou morrer congelado e a culpa vai ser toda sua. – Sehun dramatizava, fazendo o menor rir mentalmente pelas maneiras como poderia se desenrolar a noite deles.  
\- Calma, Sehun. – Começou. – Você pode dividir as cobertas comigo.  
\- Ah, é? E como? – Sehun fez bico. – Com o frio que tá entrando aqui, só uma parte dessas cobertas não é o suficiente. – Então, arregalou os olhos subitamente e fez cara de choro. – A gente vai morrer!!!  
\- Calma, calma, Sehun. – Luhan segurou o braço do outro e falou de modo controlado. – Primeiro, não vai ser bom você ficar com essas roupas molhadas, então, tira logo, ok? Depois, você pode deitar aqui, comigo. – Sob o olhar desconfiado do outro, tentou se explicar melhor, de um jeito mais justificável que aquele que se passava em sua mente. – Ué? Não dizem que calor humano é a melhor coisa contra o frio? A gente podia tentar... – Como o mais novo ainda o encarava desconfiado, tentou sua última cartada. – Melhor isso que a gente morrer congelado...  
\- Hum... Ok. – Sehun aceitou a proposta, depois de um tempo.  
Ele rapidamente tirou as roupas, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Deixando as peças molhadas esticadas para que secassem logo e tremendo de frio, se enfiou debaixo das cobertas com Luhan, encolhendo-se inteiro e tremendo muito.  
Luhan, que não era nem um pouco bobo, puxou o menor para si, abraçando-o e passando as mãos pelos braços alheios, tentando esquentá-lo. Sehun, sem perceber as verdadeiras intenções do mais velho, escondeu o rosto contra o peito alheio, fazendo Luhan estremecer por causa do contato com o nariz gelado.  
Sehun retribuiu o abraço do mais velho, passando uma perna entre as de Luhan, apenas com o intuito de esquentar seu pé, porém, o menor, apesar de perceber a falta de intenção do outro, acabou se excitando com o toque.  
A excitação corria por seu corpo, como se fosse eletricidade, aquecendo-o pouco a pouco. Luhan desceu, sem deixar de abraças Sehun, até que os rostos ficassem à mesma altura, encostando as bochechas de ambos.  
Ele até queria fazer mais, mas o frio não estava ajudando. Dava-lhe sono. E, aparentemente, ao maior também, visto que ele já estava quase dormindo. Aconchegou-se mais ao outro e sentiu o arrepio passar pelo corpo alheio quando se esfregou contra ele.  
\- Se ficar com frio demais, me acorde. Tá bom, Sehun? – Sorriu, de olhos fechados.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos são amor.


End file.
